


The Summer Baking Festival

by the_secret_wordsmith



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Alternate Universe - The Great British Bake Off Fusion, Bad Flirting, Baking, Declarations Of Love, F/F, F/M, First Kiss, First Meetings, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, Inspired by The Great British Bake Off, LITERALLY, Love at First Sight, M/M, One Shot, POV Sirius Black, Sirius Black is a Good Friend, Swearing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, i love the world, jily, that's a tag?!??!!, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:07:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27066139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_secret_wordsmith/pseuds/the_secret_wordsmith
Summary: Sirius Black only came along to make James's new girlfriend happy. But now he needs to bake a showstopping cake to wow the hot guy with the cute smile else there is no meaning to life! (And why the hell is his mixture still too gloopy?!)
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Marlene McKinnon/Dorcas Meadowes, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Remus Lupin & Minerva McGonagall, Sirius Black & James Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 17
Kudos: 117





	The Summer Baking Festival

**Author's Note:**

> You don't know how happy I was to see that the GBBO had its own tags. Enjoy wolfstar + baking <3

Sirius Black entered the white-sheet pavilion and looked about in confusion. Kitchen worktops were set up at intervals about the space, temporary flooring beneath, and flags flapped from the tent poles. This was weird. Why was everything that James's new girlfriend wanted to do always so weird?

Lily Evans had started dating Sirius's best mate about a month ago and, ever since, Sirius had been acting as the third wheel.

And now he was here, at the Summer Lawns Baking Festival 2020, to engage in a friendly competition based around cakes. This was really bloody weird.

But Sirius was here now. So.

“Oi, Padfoot,” James called and Sirius looked over to see James and Lily already set up at one of the stations. Sirius hurried over and clapped James on the back. He gave Lily an awkward nod and she smiled sweetly at him.

“So, er... this is different,” he said and Lily grinned, bouncing on her toes happily from beneath James's arm.

“Right? It's fun.”

“We've signed you up,” James said with a grin. “It's one station per person. I'm behind Lils here.”

“Great,” Sirius said and glanced around the room. “So where am I?”

“I dunno mate,” James said, scratching his stubble, “I think there's a guy around here somewhere who can help, he's in an apron.”

“Ok,” Sirius said, unsure. The tent was beginning to fill up with excited participants and there weren't many stations left. That could be a good thing though. Sirius really wasn't comfortable here, and any excuse to leave, any excuse...

But James really bloody liked this Lily girl, and she seemed nice enough, and Sirius wanted to be supportive and all that.

Well fuck.

Sirius wandered away between the baking stations, in search of this apparent “guy”.

He found him soon enough, a skinny fellow in a long green apron, bending down by one of the ovens. Sirius cleared his throat and the man stood up, turning round with a bright smile.

And Sirius temporarily forgot how to breathe.

“Are you here for the competition?”

He was bloody gorgeous. Shortly cropped nut-brown hair curled slightly around his ears and he had a subtle wry smile that seemed to light up his entire face, from his slightly chapped lips right up to a silvery scar across his forehead. His complexion was light brown, slightly paler than James but much richer in tone than Sirius or Lily, and he had a dimples on his round cheeks that Sirius couldn't seem to look away from.

Wow. So this was why people got into baking, huh?

The beautiful vision before him frowned. “You alright, mate?”

“Oh yeah,” Sirius said and tried to remember how to flirt. Wasn't he supposed to be good at flirting? Wasn't that, like, Sirius's whole thing? He wasn't sure. He couldn't remember. He was finding it hard to think with the gorgeous creature before him looking right at him, brown eyes sparkling intently.

“Need a station?”

“Hm,” Sirius said and the stranger frowned.

“I'm Remus, by the way,” he said and Sirius nodded. Remus was the most beautiful name in the world. Remus Remus Remus. Sirius smiled then remembered how introductions worked.

“My name's Sirius, Sirius Black.”

“Oh, so we're doing surnames too then?” Remus asked, smile just as wry as before but now with a subtle quirk that made one of his dimples dance. “Mine's Lupin.”

Sirius couldn't believe this. He now had both the first and last name of the beautiful stranger he'd just met. This was incredible. He grinned and Remus nodded his head over to a nearby work station.

“That one at the front is free,” Remus said, still smiling. Then he winked. “The judges'll be able to keep an eye on you as you bake.”

“Yeah.” Sirius couldn't find the words. He was in heaven, basking in the light of this wonderful beautiful hot hot hot man.

“You any good?” Remus folded his arms, eyebrows raised.

Sirius shook his head and laughed. Now he was remembering how to flirt. It was all in the confident, don't-care attitude.

“Nah mate,” Sirius said, and pushed back his hair from his face with a sniff, “I don't really care for cooking or kitchen things – not really into that pansy stuff. I'm just here for a friend.”

He smiled one of those lazy drawls he reserved for the prize catch of the night, and tried to stop his heart from fluttering too much as he looked back to Remus. Remus, who wasn't smiling anymore.

“I see.”

Wow, Sirius thought, did the temperature just drop by about ten degrees in here or what? Remus turned and walked away. Sirius frowned. What the hell just happened? Everything had been going so well. What the hell just happened?!

He watched, heart-broken, as Remus disappeared behind one of the tent flaps into another room. Then another attendant began calling order, this one in a dark blue apron, and Sirius hurried over to his new baking station, feeling angry and disgruntled, and terribly bitter at the world.

He looked over to see James and Lily making heart-eyes at each other from across their stations, and it did not improve his mood. He huffed and turned to the front.

A brown-skinned woman in a wheelchair came wheeling out, accompanied by a second woman with long black hair plaited down her back in a braid. The first woman, grinning, waved to call order.

“Hello there bakers,” she called, “I'm Marlene and this is Dorcas, and we're going to be looking after you this baking session.”

Some people behind Sirius whooped and cheered. He rolled his eyes – overly-enthusiastic much?

“Right,” Dorcas said, in a much softer and more controlled tone, “Please ignore any bad puns my wife makes. She's only here to eat cakes.”

Marlene snorted but said nothing, gesturing for Dorcas to continue, which she did.

“This is just a light-hearted bit of fun,” she said, “So no need to stress about it. The only people you need to impress are yourselves - ”

“And our judges of course,” Marlene added, mischievous glint in her eye. Dorcas nodded, relenting.

“And the judges of course.” She smiled, “But no need to get overly-stressed. They're both lovely – Minerva is a right dear and Remus has a wicked sense of humour.”

Sirius froze. Say what now? She didn't just say what he thought she'd said. Did she? Did she?!

“They're just cleaning up from helping set up,” Dorcas continued, “And will be out... oh, here they are now.”

Oh dear god no.

Sirius followed where Dorcas was looking, to the tent flap that Remus had disappeared through, and out came an elderly woman wearing a tight hair net and a severe expression – _right dear_ his left arse cheek?! This woman was not to be messed with.

But Sirius looked past Minerva to see Remus bloody Lupin entering behind her, that stupid bloody smile on his face. Well fuck.

Fuck fuck fuck.

“Bakers,” Minerva said, expression unreadable, “Today we want something very simple from you all.” She spread her arms wide, tartan shawl slipping slightly from her left shoulder, “Bake us a cake.”

The same people behind Sirius who had whooped earlier decided to whoop again, but he didn't have time to think about them. All of his attention was focused on Remus. Remus, who was pointedly not looking at him, smile forced as he stepped forwards to address the audience.

“Now remember bakers,” Remus said, “This is all in good fun. There is nothing stressful about baking.” Then he glanced over to Sirius, mouth a thin line, “Have fun.”

***

An hour later and -

“My cake mixture is still too dry and the icing is turning pink rather than rose red,” Sirius muttered, feverish and exhausted. A concerned looking Dorcas folded her arms, expression thoughtful.

“Well this is a pickle,” she said sadly, “Have you tried adding more dye to the icing?”

Sirius stared at her, barely restraining the urge to throttle her to death and spoke, voice icy, “I've tried that, Dorcas, it just isn't turning.”

“Oh dear,” Dorcas said and patted him on the shoulder, “I'm sure you'll get there.”

And she wandered away, over to the tables behind him where the people who had whooped were already putting the last touches to their three separate three-tiered wedding cakes. Sirius swore and looked down at his mixture. It glooped miserably and he sighed. There wasn't time. There just wasn't enough time.

“In the fucking oven you go then,” he said and poured the gloop into a tray and shoved it into the oven.

“How's it going then?”

He stood up to see Remus standing by his work station. Bloody fucking balls, the bastard was smiling, grinning even, all smug and knowing and damn it – Sirius wanted to kiss that smarmy smile right off the prat's face. Bloody tosser.

“I just put it in the oven.”

“Oh really?”

“Yeah.”

“What's this over here then?” Remus pointed to a glass jug containing all the flour that was not in the cake mixture. Sirius felt his eyelid twitch.

“Flour,” he muttered.

“Sorry, what was that?” Remus asked, still smiling, “I didn't quite catch it.”

“Flour,” Sirius said and looked down at his shoes. They were covered in flour too, as was the floor. Really, the bloody stuff had got everywhere but in his cake mixture, hadn't it?

“Interesting,” Remus said, still smirking, “Cos, I definitely don't want to tell you how to bake your cake – kitchen things not being your thing and all,” he laughed, “But when I make a cake, I usually add the flour _before_ I put it in the oven.”

Bitch.

Sirius forced a smile, “Well, this is part of my method.”

“Really?” Remus leant in closer and Sirius watched his lips as he spoke, “So do tell. What happens next?”

Sirius tore his gaze away from the tosser's gorgeous lips and stared the prat right in the eye. That may have been a mistake as Remus's brown-eyed gaze was... intoxicating. Sirius cleared his throat.

“Then, I... uh,” he said and coughed for a full minute trying to think. Sirius finished coughing and smiled, “Well then I get the mixture out, once it's warmed through, y'know? And I add the flour.”

“What does warming through a cake mixture sans flour do then?” Remus asked, voice innocent. This bastard.

“Oh you know,” Sirius said and cleared his throat, “Stuff.”

“Wow,” Remus said and his smile was genuine now, “You really  _are_ a total prat, aren't you?”

“Hey!” Sirius cried but he couldn't help but return that smile. Remus was bloody beautiful when he smiled like that: a real genuine, world-changing smile. “I got flustered!”

“Clearly,” Remus said and snorted, “You'd better get it out of the oven before it's too late.” He tapped his watch, “Tick tock, Mr Black. Your cake better rise for me, Sirius.” And he bit his lip, winked, then turned away, leaving Sirius feeling a whole range of emotions.

The beeping of a kitchen timer brought him back to earth with a bump. Cake. Right – cake!

***

Sirius's pink cake was a total disaster. It was un-salvageable. Even the encouraging words of both Marlene and Dorcas couldn't save it. It was terrible, the worst creation ever made. Remus would never look at him again. Sirius's life was over.  _Over!_

Minerva sighed as she inspected the gloop at the end of his workbench. “I better not,” she said and hurriedly walked away.

Remus lingered by the pink mess, then he did something incredible. Fork in hand, he leant down, scooped up a glob of cake, and ate it. Sirius stared, wide-eyed, as Remus forced a swallow and grimaced.

“I mean,” Remus said after a moment, then shook his head, “Nope, I can't even lie. That's fucking terrible.”

“I tried,” Sirius said, desperate for Remus's approval.

“Yeah, but that's just not good enough,” Remus said solemnly.

“But you said it's all in good fun!”

Remus shook his head, staring down at the pink mess sadly, “But there's nothing fun about what you've made here, Sirius.”

“I'm sorry.” Why he felt the need to apologise, Sirius had no idea, but there was something about Remus that had Sirius wanting to grovel on his knees if it'd give him just one word of approval from the hot baker.

“Don't be.”

And Remus moved away.

***

“So that was fun,” Lily said as she and James met up with Sirius outside the tent afterwards. “How'd it go for you, Sirius?”

“Oh, it was alright I suppose,” Sirius said, heart-broken. The evening sunshine disappeared behind a cloud and the world was plunged into darkness, like the darkness of his doomed heart.

“Really?” James asked, “Cos you look like a puppy that's had its tail stood on.”

“I just don't think baking's for me,” Sirius replied and moved to walk away from the tent.

“Well that's a shame.”

Sirius spun round. There stood Remus, out of his apron and now in an olive-green shirt and cardigan combo. Sirius felt his heart speed up and he grinned.

“I was rather hoping I could teach you,” Remus went on, “If you'd be willing.”

“Oh yeah, I'd be so willing,” Sirius said, almost tripping over his words as they came out. He ignored the snorts from James and Lily as Remus blushed, his brown skin reddening slightly round his cheeks. Wow, Sirius thought, this really was what heaven was, wasn't it? He grinned. “We could start now?”

Remus shook his head, “How about taking me for a drink first?”

Sirius nodded, “Oh yeah, definitely.” He licked his lips and smiled at Remus. Remus beamed back.

“Hey James, we have that thing,” Lily said suddenly and James turned to her, frowning.

“What thing?”

Lily's eyes widened and the penny seemed to drop.

“Oh _that_ thing,” James said, “Right, yeah. Bye mate. We'll see you later.”

“Yeah,” Sirius said, waving him away.

“Nice to meet you Remus,” Lily added.

“And you,” Remus replied, but he wasn't looking at her. He was still staring at Sirius.

James and Lily walked away, crossing over the fields to the car park, leaving Sirius and Remus alone by the tent door. Sirius took a step towards him and now he could see Remus's chest moving up and down as he breathed.

“So... er, baking...” Sirius said, “That must be - ”

But Remus cut him off, grabbing him by the collar of his jacket and pulling Sirius into him. There was a moment of hesitation, a pause of less than a second as the two of them stared at each other. Sirius felt like the earth had stopped spinning, or else was rotating on a new axis. His heart was stuttering almost as bad as his mouth had been.

_Mouths... lips... Remus's lips..._

And then the moment crashed around them as Remus leant in, pressing his own slightly chapped lips against Sirius's own.

Sirius moaned and Remus swallowed the sound, opening his mouth, wet and warm and sweet, as Sirius pulled him closer. Remus tasted of cakes and Sirius chuckled at this realisation. Remus pulled back, eyes wide.

“Wh-what's so funny?”

“I think I just fell in love with you,” Sirius said, the words slipping out of his mouth before his brain could stop them. He felt his hand shake. That was not a confident, don't-care choice of words, not at all.

But Remus was grinning. “Interesting,” he said, and pulled Sirius back in, his hand taking Sirius's own shaking one and holding it firm in his grasp as they kissed.

Sirius felt Remus's other hand crawling up into his hair, winding the strands round his fingers whilst Sirius's spare hand moved along Remus's back, up and down, then down some more.

“Excuse me, could I just...”

They pulled away to see the other baking judge, Minerva, standing in the tent doorway behind Remus. Her face was just as unreadable as before.

“Oh, sorry, Minnie,” Remus said and hurriedly stepped aside. Sirius felt his own face warm as he moved out of the lady's way.

“Have a good night, Remus,” she said with a twinkle in her eye, “He looks like a good one.” She winked at Sirius then walked away.

“Wow,” Sirius said, turning back to Remus, “She's...”

“Minnie's great,” Remus said and pulled gently on Sirius's jacket, “But I'm more interested in you right now.”

Sirius grinned, “Oh really?”

Remus said nothing, just licked his lips, then pulled Sirius back in for another intoxicating kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, feedback is the bomb <3 
> 
> You can find me on tumblr @[thesecretwordsmith](https://thesecretwordsmith.tumblr.com/)


End file.
